


tanos is hot

by DerfMcGerfkin



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 4am me is a totally different person, F/M, I HAVE LOST THE LAST SLIVER OF MY SANITY, im sorry, the grammar is horrible im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerfMcGerfkin/pseuds/DerfMcGerfkin
Summary: i honestly don't even know what to say at this point.
Relationships: Thanos (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	tanos is hot

**Author's Note:**

> haha yahnos funny FUCK THANOS NOT FUCKING YAHNOS thanos funny

i wa swalkign home whe. n i s aw a ma n who i lthink ks named THANOS omg jts THANOS the dummy thicc purple grape man wgo si also a ball sack uwu.

"AYYY SUMMY THCIC THANOSB U LOOKIN KINDA CUTE" tanos look at me wirh a glint of evil in his eyes.

"hello mortal, thanks for the xompliemt. hwi about we get out of here???" tanos askd me woth. a smirk

i hasp gasp, tania tanos thanks thanos actually wanted to khave the hot wnime anime sex wot me???? uwu tanks i wuv u fixk fuxk fuck i meant thanks not tanks anyway

"Thanksgiving dinner WHAT THE FUXK, Thabos FUXK thabos JSUSJSSJ thanos ibwould love to have the hot anime sex with u" i said to the tall grape

"uwu (y/n), come wot meFUCK WITH NOT WOTjjsak" thanks IMGONANFIXKJGNMAM WHYA THEUXKC thanos FIANLYL SHDBZJDJDJ thanos said

tanks stoke me to his hosue and thre w me on his bed "TAKE OFF YOUR FICKJNG CLOTHES KR I LL ROP THEM OFF U WHORE" 

jesus christ thanos, what rhe fuck????

"what if inwant you to rup them off????" i asked my new buddy pal friend

TANKS SMOLD AND RIP MY CLOTHES OFF AND STARTED TK UNBICKEL HIS BELT AND SHOVED HIS gigantic PPPPENIS IN NY PUSSAY AND OT WAS WARM AND WE MOANED A LOT AND HE AMC E JM MY LUSST AND I CMANEIF HSJ DICK AND jaakakaia9OOOOkOaoq0eue8wjhsowjaJskaapap0qIAIWOQ0Q OWL JSHSOSBDISSJAK thats what if eky like when dhe cma eun my lussyav

hahah

Ranbiso llok at em and sad "u want to do sum feraky stuf???"and i wals like ":why the fucki ndot tanos dadokjNASIFHNUKUAC FUCKFUCK THANOS why not thanos, lets fos some freakfy dstuff."

to makw a long fickin story short, thanosn shoved a whole bag of jellybeans upnmy add and its been WAIT ASS ENOT ADD and its been 24 hours and inaint found none yet

**Author's Note:**

> tbisnos a crubfkr help this si a crubfornhelp thao is A CTUDJN FOR BEONELP 5HISBSI AA XURVFORENHELP THIS IS ACRU FOR WHLP THISBA ACRH FOR HELP THSIS IS ANCRUV FKRN EHKO THIS A ISB A CRYVFOR HELP THISNKS A A CRYVFORBHELOBTHISBIS A CRY FKR HELNTHJS ISBA CRU FOR HELJ THISBJS A CRUBFORNHELP FJIS OS A FU FOR JWOWOHCKAKAYSKAK


End file.
